


But Oh, Did Our Souls Know How to Dance

by TheNumberOnePun



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fear of love, Fluff, Gay, Lots of Sex, M/M, Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, a ton of sex, also, and fluff, because those are my life, book store sex, i also dont want a crapload of plot holes because of all the characters, im trying to fit all my bands in there but not overwhelm myself or anyone else with it, it's gonna be alot, its mostly bts though, lots of kinks, oh-, okay i think im done, prepare your anus, zoo animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNumberOnePun/pseuds/TheNumberOnePun
Summary: Two girls with two very different personalities are the best (and most unlikely) of friends whom decided to wade through the muddy waters of life together. They may be dissimilar in many aspects but they share just about everything, even the fact that their soulmates come from the same popular Korean band.Wait- what?Let the fun begin.





	1. Chapter 1

When Rebecca finally rose from her comatose state of sleep she woke to the smell of coffee brewing in the kitchen filtering into her room. As she did every morning, she went to the body mirror in her bathroom to check over her body to make sure she her soulmate's name hadn't popped up at some point yesterday without her knowing. Dejectedly trudging back to her bed she began pulling the sheer curtains back from her posted canopy bed the dull grey carpet scraping against her feet as she moved. As she began tying the soft yellow fabric to the dark wood posts she heard her bedroom door open, a soft knock accompanying her visitor.  

"Ah, look who's up. I honestly thought you were dead this time, but your grumbling in your sleep told me otherwise. I don’t understand how you sleep this late." When Rebecca turned, her one and only flat mate, Tabitha stood in the doorway, her arms crossed with a smirk gracing her features. Knowing she'd only get sass back from the other Rebecca held her tongue from making a joke and instead settled for a question.  

"Late? What time is it, it can't be later than eleven can it?" After finishing with her bed curtains she followed Tabitha down the hallways and around the corner as Tabitha explained that yes, it was very much later than eleven.  

"Becca-Babe, it's two in the afternoon." As Tabitha passed through the dining room and crossed the kitchen to grab her friend and herself a cup of coffee she huffed a laugh as Rebecca groaned from her seat at the dining table.  

"Two pm? Why did I sleep that late?" Her eyes brightened once Tabitha set the mug of warm caffeine in front of her, sipping lightly as Tabitha laughed at her flat mate's plight.  

"Only you can answer that question." However, both of them knew her late awakening was due to the late, more like early, hour she went to bed. "Anyway," Tabitha moved her gaze from the copper headed girl across from her to the bright green leaves of the trees outside, "I'm going to the store later, would you like to come? We've run out of milk, rice, and bottled water." Rebecca nodded, nose still stuck in her mug, drinking the coffee slowly, savoring it, but also drinking it as if her life depended on it.  

Once she had finished the cup and finally detached her lips from the ceramic she responded in a bright tone, despite the stoic expression she currently, and has always, wore. "Let me take a shower and we can go," she whistled softly as she walked to the kitchen sink placing her cup in it then throwing a smile in Tabitha's direction as she skipped past her older friend, headed to her bathroom. Before closing her door she exclaimed to the apartment, "Today's gonna' be a good day I can feel it!" Tabitha chuckled as she finished her drink, not quite sure why her flat mate's mood had changed so suddenly. The brunet stood and headed for her room to put on her makeup, smiling largely when music began to blare from the direction of Rebecca's room. The redheaded girl's loud voice sang way off key since she knew it would make Tabitha laugh – And laugh she did. Tabitha had to pause several times while doing her makeup because of the other girl's voice cracks and missed notes. Once she was completely ready she headed to the living room, plopping herself down with her laptop to wait for her younger friend to finish getting ready.  

The music continued on even after the shower water had been turned off. Tabitha's eyes flicked up from the screen in front of her when Rebecca's bedroom door opened, the music now even louder and unhindered by doors and walls. Rebecca danced herself down the hallway, reaching out a hand once close enough, a small smile curling the corners of her mouth, and Tabitha didn't hesitate to put down her electronic and dance along with her. Once Becca had decided she was done with dancing she silenced the music from her spot in the living room and went to sit on the living room couch to put her shoes on, Tabitha going in search of the house keys and a light jacket. Once returned the two headed out the door, walking towards the grocery store a few minutes from their home. Tabitha listened as her friend filled the silence with some puns she'd read the night before and how some band was in town this week. 

"What's their name?" Tabitha wracked her brain, they sounded familiar but she couldn't remember where she'd heard of them. Becca was happy to provide. 

"BTS, it's a popular Korean pop group. They're who Megan talks about all the time, apparently their really good. I've only heard of them through her though." Here eye's were glued to the bright blue sky above them, watching the wisps of clouds float by. Tabitha on the other hand was curious over this band, she thought to herself, ' _If they're so popular then why are they here, of all places?'_ Granted, where the pair lived wasn't tiny, but it was mostly know for being historic, not exactly a place you'd find too many celebrities. Tabitha pulled out her phone but when she noticed the other suddenly tipping forward she hastily grabbed Rebecca's arm to keep the other girl from face planting as she walked slowly down the street.  

"Thanks Tabba! I wasn't watching where I was going." Becca said sheepishly as she circled Tabitha's right arm in both of her own as they continued walking down the street, the warm sun on their backs.  

"I know." Once having successfully googled this 'BTS' she pulled them both to an empty bench on the sidewalk, the girls plopping themselves down. "Okay, so apparently there's seven of them. Look," Becca crowded closer trying to get a look at her friend's phone.  

"Ohh. They're cute." Tabitha smiled at Rebecca's blunt statement, however, she knew the other girl was correct. They _are_ _cute._ One in particular had caught the elder's eye, ‘sex on legs' is what she named him in her brain since she had no clue what his name was, and even when she _did_ figure out his name it probably wasn’t as accurate as his current name to her. In this photo had dyed gray hair and blue eyes, but when she flicked to the next picture his hair was a bright red and his eyes a cool brown. Needless to say, he was stunning whomever he is. Rebecca had also been drawn to someone in the band, in every picture this boy was smiling brightly his eyes either blown wide or curved into thin crescents. His energy seemed endless in the pictures and it made her heart squeeze affectionately. The copper haired girl had dubbed this boy ‘Sunshine’ because yellow and sunshine were her two favorite things and this boy easily beat those things to second place in her heart. 

“Why have we never listened to them?” Tabitha seriously questioned how someone so hot had slipped under her radar. 

“I don’t-“ At that moment Rebecca spotted a dog across the street, wagging his tail and obviously calling to her to come and pet him. “Tabba, it’s a dog!” There were very few (a lot of) things in the world that could make the younger squeal with joy and stop everything she was doing in order to pay attention to that specific thing, and animals was one of those things. Grabbing her friends arm and hauling her across the street, a few car honks flying in their direction, Rebecca made a B-line for the young pup. Once safely (thank God) across the street Becca knelt down in front of the dog and reached her arms out to welcome the dog within them, and the young border collie was all too happy to oblige. Rebecca laughed as she was knocked on her behind, a lap full if dog, hugging and petting the dog full force. Tabitha smiled and shook her head softly, enjoying  the scene as her friend's normal 'resting bitch face' melt into a sweet smile, reluctantly obliging when the younger asked for her picture to be taken with the dog. With a warm smile and wrapped in her too-big-yellow sweater Rebecca looked like a child of the sun. Wrapped too much into the moment neither noticed when a whole group of people walked up to inspect the scene. 

“Tae look how cute they are!” suddenly there was a man sitting across Rebecca, petting the dog as well. After having snapped a few photos Tabitha went to her gallery to inspect her handiwork, almost jumping out of her skin when a voice spoke right beside her. 

“Wow, you’re really good with a camera!” As Tabitha turned to thank the stranger she froze. A vague ‘sex on legs’ floated through her brain. It was him! The hot dude from the kpop band was standing right before her!  After a brief look around, she noticed all of the boys from the band she was just googling were surrounding her and her flat mate. She stuttered out a ‘thank you' and carried on with her staring, to focused on the boy's good looks to notice the slight itchy feeling along the inside of her left wrist. 

“My name’s Jimin, nice to meet you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“My name’s Jimin, nice to meet you.” He extended his hand and Tabitha cursed her clammy palms as she hesitantly reached forward to return the gesture. 

“I’m Tabitha?” She had not meant for her name to come out as a question, but Jimin just smiled, ducking his head and looking at her through his lashes.  At hearing her friend being socially awkward (and not wanting to miss an opportunity of catching it and making fun of her for it later) Rebecca looked up, but any playful remark died on her tongue when she came face to face with the boy her heart had been fluttering over not even ten minutes before. However, unlike Tabitha who had (sort of) kept her dignity intact, (via keeping quiet and staring but it didn’t seem as if the boy next her had a problem with her staring given his bright smile) when she was nervous her mouth opened and all of her ‘stupids’ literally fell out of her mouth.  

“Oh my god, Sunshine, it's you!” A few seconds passed with everyone staring at her (even Tabitha was shocked at her outburst) before her brain caught up with her mouth, her cheeks turning as bright as her orangey red hair and her hands coming to cover her face. Her face was burning and the heat reached all the way down to her collarbone where an intense burning was settled, she chalked it up to her embarrassment. Of course the dog owner took this very moment to leave, making Rebecca feel exposed since she couldn’t hide herself behind the large puppy as she was before. Everyone then began laughing, which embarrassed her even more, but a soft chuckle and a tug on her wrist had her peeking sheepishly through her glasses at the person across from her. 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind being called Sunshine as long as it comes from someone as cute as you.” The boy smiled largely as he helped her stand, his cheeks rounding and white teeth on full display, as the other boys erupted in a chorus of ‘OH’s and ‘SMOOTH HOBI'. With a wink he brought her hand to his lips placing a soft kiss on her knuckles, “My name’s Hoseok, but whatever you want to call me is okay. What’s your name?” 

“Rebecca.” Her reply was quiet but Hoseok smiled even brighter.  

“That’s a lovely name.” Hoseok turned as one the other boys called out to him and Jimin, saying something in Korean which made both boys blush, each ducking their heads and chuckling. Jimin reached out a brushed his hand along Tabitha’s jacket clad arm, squeezing lightly at the elbow before dropping off, his soft voice lilting into the air. “We were just headed for coffee, would the both of you like to come?” Rather than responding both girls just followed along with the boys. Rebecca walked alongside Hoseok who was not only walking but also trying to show the red headed girl a few dance moves. Jimin rolled his eyes, grabbing Tabitha’s hand as he quickened their pace so as to surpass the younger girl and his own ridiculous friend. Jimin smiled in the brunette’s direction, “Let’s leave this loser to his lame attempt at flirting.” Tabitha cracked a smile at the aforementioned ‘loser’s’ indignant squawk when Jimin’s words reached his ears. Becca’s loud laugh followed soon after. Even after they had long passed the pair and entered the coffee shop and ordered their drinks, now sitting at a big round table to fit all of them, Jimin hadn’t let lose his grip on Tabitha’s hand. In fact he had moved his fingers in between her own, making the girl blush to no end and hardly be able to form words when spoken to.  

Tabitha was content with listening to everyone else’s conversations while she quietly sipped at her drink and chatted softly with Jimin, who in turn was all too happy to converse with her. Every once in a while Jimin would scoot his chair a little closer to her own, and if this was his idea of subtle Tabitha wondered what his idea of being bold was. After a few minutes Jimin had scooted his chair as close to Tabitha as it could get and their bodies were touching ankle to hip. Tabitha would’ve pushed the man away, after all they’d only known each other for a few hours, but he was too hot _and_ a really great person to talk to. The large group stayed in the café for hours, sometimes a couple of them getting up and ordering another drink. 

Unlike the slow closeness Tabitha and Jimin had built up, as soon as Hoseok and Rebecca sat down at the table earlier they were practically glued to each other. Hoseok had his arm around her shoulder, his side up against her own, laughing at the puns she would tell and cooing at the many pictures on her phone of the varying animals’ she worked with.  

“So you do what as a job?” Rebecca’s eyes flicked up and across the table at Namjoon, currently burrowed into Seokjin’s side, each other's names on display where their individual signatures were etched around the other's left bicep. Namjoon's smile was soft as she began to tell everyone about her job.  

“I’m training to be head veterinarian for the animals at the San Diego zoo, I’m still in veterinarian school but the zoo took me in under residency anyway. I help all different kinds of species like pandas, wombats, capybaras and more. It’s hard work but I love animals so I don’t mind too much.” Her smile was bright and the boys could tell she loved what she did. 

“Speaking of San Diego,” Tabitha spoke up and all eyes turned to her, “Why are you guys here? I get California, but why not the big cities like San Diego or Las Vegas? Why so small of a town like our Lakeside?” Tabitha had been curious about this since the two girls had run into the band a few hours before.  

“Well,” Jungkook spoke from his place next to Taehyung, their soulmate marks (as Tabitha noticed earlier)  written just above their right ankles. “We wanted to be near a bigger city but not in it. We’re a popular band and staying in a place like San Diego was likely to draw unwanted attention.” Taehyung leaned closer as the younger boy spoke, fixing his hands within Jungkook’s hair, braiding pieces or just carding his fingers through the soft locks. Jungkook continued on, “So, we told our ARMY’s we’d be going on a performance break for a while so we could go on a schedule free vacation to write songs and just chill for a year. We still update the social media cites with what we’re up to but they’ve got no idea where we are and it had been just us until now.” His smile was warm as he finished his statement. 

“A year!?” Rebecca’s outburst was loud and caught the attention of the rest of the café, to which she apologized just as loud before continuing in a softer tone. “Tabba and I only found out about your band literal moments before we met you but our friend Megan is a diehard fan and she’s probably freaking out right about now that she won’t have new music for a whole year..”  

This time it was Yoongi who spoke for the group, “We’ve told the ARMY’s how long the break is going to be and a lot of them have been really understanding since we’ve been so busy. When we come back we’ll have plenty of music to compensate for our time away.” He rested his cheek upon his hand, the name of ' _Minho_ ' in swirly script traced it's way along the outer curve of his palm. 

Jimin rubbed his thumb back and forth on Tabitha’s hand, then reaching to pull both into his lap, making Tabitha twist to face him, so he could play with her fingers as he spoke up. “I was hoping to get some reading done but I forgot to bring my books. Do either of you know a bookshop around here?” He was asking both girls but his eyes were only on Tabitha, a wide smile plastered itself on his face once he saw her (What Rebecca assumed) permanently red dusted cheeks.  

“Oh yeah, I know just the place - there’s a bookshop just down the road.” At Becca’s words the group gathered up their trash and headed for the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH


	3. Chapter 3

On the way down the street the boys became curious as to why everyone was dressed the way they were. “It’s warm outside, why are you wearing a thick sweater?” Hoseok looked down at the girl in yellow who he was currently attached to.  

“Well it’s winter here, it being just a few days before New Year’s to everyone is dressing warmly. Most of the people that live here are used to really warm temperatures, so when it drops below seventy everybody breaks out the scarves and jackets.” Rebecca smiled as she spoke because she thought it was funny to see the boys in short sleeves and shorts but everyone else in the town was wearing jeans and long sleeves.  

“Speaking of New Year’s” Jimin, since he hadn’t separated himself from the girl the entire time, was alongside Tabitha, and as he squeezed her hand to grab her attention he asked, “Would the both of you mind if we spent New Year’s with you?” 

Tabitha nodded, “I think that’d be a lot of fun. We’d have to straighten up the apartment, but having all of you over would be quite the change.” Tabitha squeezed back, getting used to always having her own hand laced with his. At her words all of the boys cheered. 

“Wait, the two of you live together?” Taehyung, who was currently on Jungkook’s back, inquired.  

“Yeah.” Becca looked in his direction, a smile draped upon her lips, “Me and Tabitha have known each other since middle school. We were bff’s throughout high school, we separated after graduation because we went to different colleges but we continued to meet whenever we could manage.” Tabitha smiled at the memories of their Uni days, back when they could only see each other on weekends and when they did it was mostly just them eating dinner together and going back to one of their dorms and falling asleep next to each other since both were equal amounts of tired. “When I got accepted to the zoo here, after I got my Undergrad and began Vet. School back home, I transferred colleges and moved into our current apartment, basically three states away. Tabitha and I had never been that far apart, so since she had already graduated college as well I asked her to go with me and surprisingly she said yes.” Rebecca paused at the feeling of Hoseok’s thumb running down her arm and across her hand before he interlaced his fingers with her own, but this gave Tabitha an opportunity to speak. 

“We’ve been here ever since, and it’s been about three years since the move. We’ve put down roots here, you know? Made friends, started a business, and both of us love it here.” The conversation would have continued with more questions being fired in the two girl’s direction but the sign for the bookshop could be seen from where they were rounding the corner and the boys were too excited with getting to the front door. 

The boys’ excitement quickly evaporated when they realized the bookshop was closed. 

“Closed?!” Jimin moaned in displeasure, “Why is it closed on a Monday?” His gaze turned from the windowed front to the brunette he was tethered to.  

Rebecca was quick to jump in, hesitantly releasing Hoseok’s hand and walking forward “Because Monday’s suck - But luckily, I know the owner.” Coming up to the door and pulling a key out of her pocket she turned to Tabitha, “May I?” 

Everyone turned to Tabitha. “Yeah go ahead, at least I don’t have to fish my key out.” 

Jimin smiled in her direction, “You’re the owner?” Tabitha nodded, following Rebecca inside, the others close behind. A few moments of everyone standing in the doorway as Rebecca rushed through the store passed quickly, the lights in the building then flickered to life. The carpet was a deep navy and the walls lined with light wood colored bookshelves a warm grey. There were several rows of bookshelves, fairy lights strung across them and down from the ceiling. After walking down the bookshelf lined aisle there was a round check out area in the middle of the large room, to the left and right were areas with cream colored couches and coffee tables the same wood color as the shelves. Beyond the sitting areas and checkout ring were more rows of books, and a spiral stair case in the very back.  

“What’s upstairs?” The others’ had wandered off but Jimin was still attached to her side.  

“Let me show you." Tabitha walked past the checkout desk and down the carpet aisle leading to the cream staircase. Once on the second floor Tabitha let loose of Jimin's hand to go turn the lights on. The color scheme was similar but instead of navy carpet there was grey wood flooring, instead of grey a deep navy with cream colored designs adorned the walls, the fairy lights that hung from the ceiling downstairs were replaced with pale white paper lanterns hung at different heights. To the sides of the staircase sat six tables, three on each side, with pale wood and chairs. Across the staircase was a long counter with a display case for treats on the left side of it reaching toward and connecting to the back wall, the other side just a counter connected to the back wall as well. The right counter held a wide variety of machines, and on the back wall was an open door which led to what looked like a small kitchen. The small café split off into a small hallway on the right and just a door on the left at the back of the room.  

Pointing to the hallway just to the right of the counter Tabitha spoke, "There are two meeting rooms back there," She moved her hand to the door on the other side of the counter, "that door leads to the employee break room." After going back to Jimin she grabbed his hand and led him inside the breakroom. The floors were the same wood as the café but the walls were a pale yellow with grey butterfly's painted here and there. There was a fridge against the left wall as soon as you walk in next to a stove/oven what was connected to a grey counter with cabinets below it that stretched the rest of the way down the wall with a sink built in the middle. The entire back wall was windows, with sheer grey curtains stretching across, overlooking the storefront and the street below. There was one grey couch in front of the window, two matching cream lounge chairs on either side tilted in to make a short 'U' shape, and a grey coffee table in the middle. Directly to the right of the door sits a bed just big enough for two people, the covers grey and the pillows a bright yellow. Fairy lights of varying colors were strung everywhere in this room. 

Jimin let go of Tabitha's hand an plopped himself down on the bed, "Why is there a bed in here?" He rolled around a bit as Tabitha went to rummage around in the fridge for a drink.  

"Whenever the store is open, I'm here. There's usually two or three people behind the café counter, and two down stairs in the actual book store, so at all times there's at least five of us." She found a cold coke in one of the door and then headed over to the bed, shooing Jimin over to the other side. After taking a sip, the burning feeling of carbonation easily sliding down her throat, she continued. "I own this place so I want to be the first face people see so I am usually downstairs at the counter or walking around helping others." Jimin scooted closer until their shoulders were touching, then reaching over to take the coke, downing a swig of his own before handing it back over. Tabitha took another sip, something as adolescent as ' _we basically just kissed'_ passed by her brain, making her pause before she could continue. _"_ However, my main job is that I'm an author so during the lull hours I'll come up here and work on one of the few books I'm writing and sometimes I'll get caught up in it and end up working way past close and it's easier to just sleep here than walk all the way home." She hesitantly shifted so her head was on his shoulder and he immediately wrapped an arm around her waist. Tabitha felt as if they were moving at light speed, they'd only met a total of six hours before in the crisp sunlight and now six hours later they were basically cuddling as the sun made its way around to the other side of the globe, the sky above them painted dark blue. She didn't want to dwell on the fact but she couldn’t help it. "There's a shower and closet with some clothes in it downstairs in the bathroom for when I get up to work the next day so everything works out."  

Jimin hummed from his place beside her and she closed her eyes at the feeling of it. "Maybe we should have the New Year's party here." Tabitha thought about the pros and cons and decided that yeah it'd be a lot easier if they had the party here, their apartment wasn't messy but there'd be a lot of work going into decorations whereas the bookshop was already decorated. 

"Yeah, that's a great idea. You can tell the others if you want." Neither of them moved and they both sat in silence for a while, listening to each other's breathing. "Hey, Jimin?" Tabitha wasn't sure if she should talk about her concerns right now, but if she didn't do it in this calm moment, she was afraid she'd never get another chance.  

"Yeah?" He sounded sleepy and Tabitha felt bad for not letting him rest, the life of and idol was probably really hard.  

"What are we doing?" She felt the other stiffen beneath her.  

"What do you mean?" He pulled away so they could look each other in the eyes but her moved his arm so they could hold hands. Tabitha blushed still unused to the intimacy 

"I mean.." She took a moment to gather her thoughts, "I mean, we only met today and we've been holding hands and cuddling like we've known each other for years." She wanted to bury her face in her hand but Jimin wouldn't let her. "I just find it odd is all, what if we get too close and then meet our soulmates down the road? We'll both be heart broken." 

Jimin was stunned at her confession. "Our soulmates? Tabitha," He laughed softly, which made her feel even worse because, ' _great, now he's making fun of me. I must sound crazy._ ' After a few moment of him laughing and her feeling stupid he gained back his breath and used the hand that wasn't currently hold hers and reached forward to lift her chin, their eyes meeting after her gaze had fallen to her lap during her confession.

"Have you not checked the inside of your wrist yet?" 

Tabitha quirked a brow at his words. "My wrist?" She watched as Jimin took her left hand in both of his and began rolling up the sleeve of her jacket. Tabitha's jaw went slack as she stared at the neat scrawl of Jimin's name tattooed on the skin her left wrist. She hastily pulled at his left arm inspecting his skin, and she smiled widely. There it was, her name printed in her hand writing on his skin in the exact same place his name was on her body. "How did I not notice?" 

Jimin laughed at her happily astounded expression, "I'm not quite sure? I felt my wrist itching as soon as we made eye contact for the first time and I checked it while you were laughing at Rebecca for calling Hoseok 'Sunshine.'" He laughed softly, "I thought you knew this whole time." 

Tabitha didn't let him say another word as she pulled him in by the front of his shirt to kiss him. She had imagined kissing her soulmate to be all fireworks behind her eyelids and butterflies in her stomach but what she felt now was way better than she imagined. Instead of fireworks bursting and her stomach churning nervously she felt a bright warmth settle over her, their bodies melting together. Her hands moved her way to his hair, tugging lightly at the ends, and his arms encircled her waist pulling her close until she was comfortably sat in his lap. A small bite at her bottom lip was all he needed to gain entrance and their slow, loving kiss turned searing as if a switch had been flipped. Their mouths fought for dominance as he trailed his hands up her shirt and along her warm back. Before their heavy petting session could get any more heated the door to the lounge flew open and Taehyung and Jungkook waltzed in, the elder screeching about his pure soul being tainted by the sight before him and the golden maknae whooping and hollering something along the lines of ' _Get it_ _Jimin_ _!'_ The two separated quickly, but their hands remained linked as they both hopped off the bed, the rest of the group filtering in after hearing the commotion.  

"Jimin and Tabitha were making out!" Jungkook happily filled everyone in once everyone was present.  

Tabitha was more focused on Rebecca's face than anything, the younger's brows knitting together. "You found your soulmate?" Her smile was suddenly blindingly bright as Tabitha nodded shyly. Becca ran towards her best friend and hugged her until the elder pushed her away for fear of being asphyxiated. "I'm so happy for you."


	4. Chapter 4

Earlier: 

 

Once everyone was inside the bookshop and the lights had been turned on the nine of them split off in different directions – Tabitha and Jimin trudged upstairs hand in hand, Yoongi slinked off to one of the couches to pull out his phone and video chat with whom Rebecca assumed was his soulmate, Taehyung and Jungkook rushed off to the manga section, and Namjoon led Seokjin to the philosophy section. Rebecca walked back to where everyone used to be and searched for Hoseok but she didn't know where he'd disappeared to. She started back down the aisle towards the fiction section went she was yanked into one of the rows of bookshelves, the spine of a book shoving awkwardly into her shoulder blade as she was pressed against the bookcase. A huff of breath puffed against her ear as Hoseok laughed at her side. 

"I wanted to save you from their shenanigans. Trust me, once Yoongi and Minho start video chatting it's not long until it starts to get dirty." Rebecca giggled as she watched a shiver go down the others spine and his face contort as he feigned being sick. "Whereas Namjoon could literally bore you to death with his philisophical brain, the only way Seokjin survives is because he nods and goes, ' _oh yeah, I totally agree, babe_ ' every once in a while." He peeked around the bookshelf they were stationed behind and locked his eyes upon the youngest two, pulling Becca closer and pointing out Jungkooks hand resting softly on Taehyung's butt. "And Tae and Jungkook? Their harmless manga reading usually turns into gross roleplay. So, yeah. I saved your life." Hoseok backed away and rested his fists on his hips in his best hero impression, a bright smile splitting his cheeks.  

"Thank you, kind sir. However am I to repay you?" She clasped her hands beneath her chin and batted her eyelashes sweetly. Hoseok leaned in and brushed a hand along her cheek to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.  

"Accompany me to somewhere quiet? I want to know more about the animals you work with." Hoseok's smile was suddenly shy and Rebecca laughed as she lead Hoseok past a blushing Yoongi, a rapidly talking Namjoon with a dazed Seokjin, and a heated make out session from Taehyung and Jungkook before taking up the steps in back and to one of the tables in the corner of the room. As Rebecca plopped herself down at the table for two Hoseok took the chair that sat across from her and scooted until he was able to place his arm around her shoulder. 

"So," she pulled up her gallery of pictures and scrolled past the ones she'd showed him earlier until she found one she hadn't talked about yet, "This is one of our zoo's red pandas, Anju. She's three years old, 8.5 pounds, the only cub born recently, and she is my favorite animal in the whole zoo. If I'm not doing anything I go to visit her in her enclosure, since I'm the vet I have an all access pass but I don’t need it because all of the keepers know me." She flashed Hoseok a proud smile , a hand laying across her heart as she silently thanks her stars for the opportunity to live the life she leads and the job she occupies. "I've worked there since she was born so as soon as she sees me coming she'll meet me at the door. The other red pandas aren't shy, they'll come and visit me if I have food, but since red pandas are solitary animals they mostly just stay napping in their huts in the trees." An amused smile graces her features as she stares at the picture on the screen and Hoseok stares at her adorable expression. "However, just because their species is kind of introverted doesn't mean they don't know how to have fun. They're all really mischievous and playful, so sometimes they'll jump out at me and give me a scare or they'll come and paw at me until I play with them, especially Anju." Her expression became suddenly darker, "Speaking of the young one I guess she sort of thinks of me as her mom? I'm the one that helped her actual mom through the birth but a few weeks later her mom died. We're not sure what happened, she just quit eating." Hoseok thought Rebecca looked so sad and vulnerable in that moment and all he wanted to do was pull her closer and kiss the frown away. ' _But,_ ' he thought, ' _But we're not soulmates, it'd be wrong to kiss someone who is destined for someone else.._ ' He focused his attention back on Rebecca as she continued on, "She was checked for everything – Infection, sickness, digestion of something she shouldn't have gotten a hold of – _Everything,_ but there were no signs of why she was wasn't eating. So Anju's mother died before she even opened her eyes and I've been taking care of her, feeding her, playing with her, since then and so our, the other vets and I, guess is that she imprinted and thinks I'm her mom." 

Hoseok's smile was soft, but his words even softer as he tried to get a smile to slip back on the other's lips. "You know, Seokjin is a lot like that to the band. He's so motherly, especially when we're out in public, always making sure we're behaving but also having fun." He laughed at the parallel being formed. "Usually he'll bring a backpack with snacks in it and, like you and Anju he plays with us when we're being mischievous as well." 

Rebecca's eyes were squinted as she smiled at the other a warm laugh erupting out of her. "He seems like the type to be the mother of the group." She watched as Hoseok's eyes shifted to somewhere slightly behind her, and as she turned she smiled as she watched the others come up the stairs. As they each walked in she noticed how roughed up Taehyung and Jungkook looked, how lonely Yoongi seemed to be, and how Seokjin looked much more alert as he clung to Namjoon's hand.  

"Hey Yoongi can I ask you something?" Yoongi nodded as he walked over, the others going to explore the other rooms on this floor.  

"Yeah, anything." His eyes were dull, Rebecca felt a pang of sympathy, but he still  tried to smile. 

"What's it like to have a soulmate?" Her question sounded simple but Yoongi knew she wanted something more profound.  

He took a moment to think, a dazed look glossing over his eyes before he began. "Well, when you're with them it's- It's like a breath of fresh air, but when you're away from them it's like you're being suffocated, but only enough to just keep you alive." His expression turned sad again and both Rebecca and Hoseok could tell he was missing Minho. "It's even worse when you're fully bonded, but it's also so much better. Before you've bonded fully you can't feel anything, your soul and theirs are still separate," He brought both of his hands up, holding them his shoulders width apart, "But once you take that step to full bondage," He brought his hands together and intertwined his fingers, smiling at his hands fondly. "It's like your souls meld together and you're no longer two separate people." He dropped his hands and lifted his gaze back to the pair sitting at the table, "Once you start to get intimate you start to get perks, like being able to feel what they feel, connect with in your dreams, and even talk to them telepathically once the full bond has formed." The eldest of the three smiled brighter, "Like, I can tell you right now what Minho is thinking and if we were on the same schedule we'd be able to see and talk to each other while we sleep. Once your bonded it's like you can't get rid of them," Yoongi huffed a short laugh as he hung his head in amusement, "Which is a curse and a blessing." 

"Aw, that's so cool. So-" The trio all startled when they heard loud yelling coming from the lounge, something along the lines of ' _Get it_ _Jimin_ _!_ ' And ' _Oh my God! My pure soul is soiled,_ _Jungkook_ _will never want me_ _now!_ ' 

Everyone rushed inside the lounge, greeted by the sight of a blushing Tabitha and a smiling Jimin as they held hands. Before anyone could question why, only moments before, there were screams of terror coming from this very room, Jungkook helpfully supplied the answer.  

"Jimin and Tabitha were making out!" 

Rebecca's brows furrowed as her eyes trailed down to the pairs' joined hands, her eyes catching on the newly inked names on their left wrists. "You found your soulmate?" Becca had to admit, she was a little jealous, but the happiness welling inside of her overtook her body and she flashed a blindingly bright smile when Tabitha nodded lightly, a smile of her own painting her perfectly shaped lips. Becca ran towards her best friend and hugged her until the elder pushed her away for fear of being asphyxiated. "I'm so happy for you." She pulled away and placed both of her hands on the elders cheeks, "Jimin, here's an FYI," She kept her eyes on Tabitha but her smile was slightly sinister, "Just because you're her soulmate and an idol doesn't mean I won't kill your ass and hide the body if you hurt her in anyway. Got it?" She fully stepped away and her smile returned to her normal stony expression, her eyes just as bright, once Jimin hastily nodded from his spot beside his soulmate. The room erupted into laughter, many congratulations being thrown around. 

After a while everyone noticed it was probably time to leave since everyone was hungry for dinner, and the girls were going to join them but Rebecca got a call from her work asking for her to come in because one of their camels had missing patches of hair and their breathing was irregular, so they all exchanged numbers before going their separate ways.  

Jimin placed a hand on Tabitha's cheek and pulled her in for a kiss before bidding her goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" The brown eyed girl smiled as she bit her lip and nodded, counting down the seconds until she'd see her soulmate again.  

The other's had already left after verbally saying goodbye but Jimin waited as Hoseok said his goodbye's to Rebecca. "It was a lot of fun hanging out with you today. I'll see you tomorrow maybe?" He reeled her into a hug, "I hope your camel turns out okay, text me when you can yeah?" Rebecca smiled and squeezed him around his middle before they both let go and walked towards their friends, walking in opposite directions.  

Tabitha smiled as Rebecca once again filled in the silence on their walk home. Once inside Rebecca quickly changed into something more suitable for her job, put her hair up in a messy bun, and made herself a large thermos of coffee. Before she left she popped her head into Tabitha's room to say goodbye. "Hey, I'm on my way out I'll be home as soon as I'm done but don't wait up. Make sure you don't forget to eat dinner okay?" 

Tabitha nodded but laughed at her friends words, "Shouldn't I be telling you that?" 

The youngers face colored, a hand reaching up to scratch behind her ear, "Yeah, I'll make sure to grab some takeout on the way there." She began to walk back down the hallway, but as always Rebecca never fails to make Tabitha smile, her last words echoing down the hall, "Oh! I should call Jeremy and see if he wants anything, he's already been spit on twice by the camel so maybe this'll make his day better.." With that Tabitha heard the door shut, and with it her friend gone until all hours of the night. 


	5. Chapter 5

Tabitha awoke early the next morning for her back screamed at her to wake up, apparently it would never let her sleep in. She stepped out of her room and directly across the hallway to their laundry nook, switching the clothes over before turning right to the end of the hallway, facing Rebecca's closed door at the end. Tabitha had fallen asleep before Rebecca had come back so the eldest made the assumption that Becca had most likely returned around four o'clock. She opened the door slowly and peeked inside, smiling at her friend's current state.  As she made her way across the room to the bed she noticed her friend had enough time to shrug off her jacket before falling into bed but her work clothes were still on and Tabitha wrinkled her nose when the stench of camel hit her nose. She sighed and slowly began to slip her friends shoes and socks off, then working with the other's jeans, finally pulling the covers out from underneath her body and covering the copper headed girl with them. Rebecca stayed asleep, not even sitting on her would wake her up at this point, so Tabitha laughed again as she maneuvered the younger girl's body so she wasn't face down but instead on her side. The brunette nodded at her handiwork and headed out of the bedroom and down the hall towards the front of the house, then turning right just before the front door so she could walk through the dining room to get to the kitchen.  

A smile lightened her features when she saw her phone blinking softly on the counter. Picking it up she began to read the messages that had been delivered to her phone in the group chat between the two girls and the other seven boys, pausing to laugh at the names the boys named themselves. It seemed as if the lot of them were awake, playing around in their hotel rooms not really wanting to go out unless the girls were with them but Tabitha laughed and told them not to hold back because Rebecca would still be asleep for a while.  

Kookie (8:10AM): Hey when are we all going to go and do something? I'm bored. Let's go sight seeing. Tabitha, Rebecca, will you show us around?? 

 

TaeTae (8:11AM): Kookie I have plenty of ideas to keep you busy ;P 

 

Eggjoon (8:11AM): Okay first of all, ew. Second of all we don't have to be off so early, we just got here yesterday, couldn't we just relax until at least afternoon? 

 

Kookie (8:11AM): Tae is going to occupy me for an hour or so, but after that have a plan because we want to go out. 

Kookie (8:11AM): Oh and Tae says '>W<' 

 

HOBIHOBI (8:12AM): I agree with Namjoon on both points becaUSE EW NO SEX IN THE GROUP CHAT >M< and because it should be afternoon since Rebecca had to work last night, is she even awake right now? She got home at three, and since I stayed up with her until she got home I haven't even gotten out of bed yet... 

 

Tabitha laughed at the banter between the band members, and a smile erupted on her face due to Hoseok's concerned words towards her currently "dead" friend. She thought to herself, ' _How are they not soulmates?_ ' before putting her thumbs to work as she typed out a reply. 

Tabba (8:13AM): Rebecca will most likely be in her dead-like state until at least 11:30, so until then just chill. I'll wake her up around then and we'll meet you guys at the book shop. Sound good? 

 

Jiminnie (8:14AM): Sounds perfect!! Besides Yoongi was up all night talking to Minho so he'll be asleep for a while as well.  

 

Before Tabitha could get a chance to respond another text zoomed her way. It was Jimin, but they were by themselves in this chat. 

Jiminnie (8:14AM): Hey, I'm bored do you want to video chat? 

She smiled brightly and ran to her bathroom, making herself presentable before setting herself against the back of her bed as she called Jimin. It didn't take many rings before he answered and, as she expected, he looked well kept even this early in the morning and after having just woken up. They talked about everything, Jimin listening intently as she explained her most recent idea for a book and Tabitha laughing as Jimin told stories about funny moments in his life, Pre-Tabitha of course. They talked for hours, not even pausing when they both decided to take a shower both having to turn off their cameras due to shyness and shower with the phone resting near by as they continued their conversation. It was now eleven and Tabitha was complaining to her newly found soulmate about the troubles of having to wake up a sleeping Rebecca. 

"Surely she can't be that bad, can she?" Jimin was laughing softly as he dried his wet locks with a towel in one hand his phone in the other, Tabitha still practically drooling over the view of his chest.  

"Oh, she's worse. I can try and wake her up all I want but she either rolls over after acknowledging what I said or she just _doesn't even wake up._ _"_ She let an exasperated sigh escape her lips as she heard a blood curdling scream rip it's way through the house.  

"What was that?" Jimin's eyebrows jumped up his forehead, eyes glued to the glowing screen. 

"Speaking of the devil, let's go check to see if she's dying." As her feet padded against the soft carpet on the way to her roommate's room, phone in hand, the sound of heavy breathing and quiet hysterical laugher grew louder with every step. Tabitha raised her empty hand and knocked on the dark colored door, the wide swing of it opening following soon after. The room was a little humid from the shower Rebecca had apparently just had. An ' _Are you okay?_ ' Didn't seem like the proper thing to say once the elder girl had taken in the younger's appearance because it was obvious the redhead was _not okay_ if her dripping hair, wrinkled clothes, and blown wide eyes were anything to go by _._ After another moment of looking at her friend's (more than usually) frazzled state she settled for a soft, "What's the matter?" The dark headed girl watched as her friend's wild eyes drifted to the phone in her right hand, and then back to the elder's face.  

"Is that Jimin on the other line?" At Tabitha's confused nod Rebecca tilted her head to the phone, speaking a little louder then necessary in Jimin's opinion, asking, "Where are you staying right now? What's the name of the hotel and where are your rooms because I'm coming over there right now. Oh! And tell Hoseok that if he isn't the first person I see when I get there I might actually stab him." She didn't even wait for Jimin's words as she pushed past Tabitha telling her friend to get dressed and that they were leaving. Once Tabitha had finished her make up, slipped her legging clad legs into knee high boots, and grabbed a thin dark grey cardigan to throw over her oversized white shirt that delicately draped itself over her thin frame, she met Rebecca at the door. The other was standing with her back against the door, an impatient _tap, tap, tap,_ occupying her left foot as it sat snuggly in her powder blue converse, her dark, paint splattered jean clad knee jumping along. The light blue sweater that stretched across her narrow shoulders looked like the younger hadn't made any attempt to try and fix the wrinkled mess it still was since she opened her bedroom door to Tabitha earlier.  

"Are you ready?" The copper ringlets of her hair fell nicely over her shoulder as she tilted her head slightly to the right with her inquiry, contrasting strongly with her soft colored sweater. 

"As ready as I'll ever be, Jimin said he'd be waiting in the lobby for us. You remember the place?" Tabitha braced herself against the chilling wind once they stepped out of the house, the pair headed to their shared car.  

"Of course I remember." The red head's smile was nervous as she sped off in the direction of the boys current home.  

 

 

\--- 

 

The girls immediately spotted Jimin in the lobby, what with him in a bright orange shirt, a worried looking Hoseok beside him. Hoseok was looking down at the ground as he began wringing the hem of his shirt in his hands and as for Jimin, he calmly looked down at something on his phone, his nervous state from earlier discarded once Tabitha had said that Rebecca had a tendency to be over dramatic.  

"Jung Hoseok!" They were halfway across the building, Rebecca's loud voice making the pair snap their heads up. "Have you looked in the mirror this morning?!" She was a mere twenty steps away when Hoseok shook his head at her question, his fluffy hair following the movement.  

"Uh- No, I haven't? I didn’t even get fully dressed." He gestured to the thick pajama pants and long sleeved shirt he was currently sporting, "Why? Should I hav- _Hey!_ What are you doing?!" The undignified squawk that left Hoseok's mouth made Jimin and Tabitha laugh as Rebecca yanked the older boy's shirt up by the bottom, pausing slightly to ogle the abs beneath then proceeding to glue her eyes to his collar bone.  

"There! There!" She pointed with her right index finger, the nail, as Hoseok now noticed, filed down and painted a deep black. Her expression melted from her previous one of nervous anger to contented adoration as she spoke again, in a softer voice this time as her finger traced along his skin. "Tabitha, Jimin look here." Hoseok was fully confused as to why she was touching him like this, tempting him like this, when they weren't destined for each other.  

Tabitha and Jimin came closer and laughed at Hoseok, at Rebecca's suddenly blissed out expression, at the universe – Hoseok would never know because he didn't have the chance to think any further as he stole his own glance down at the place where Rebecca's finger was still tracing. After a moment of realization floated over his brain he too reached forward for the other's shirt and pulled down her sweater's collar to gaze at the tan skin stretched across her collar bone. Indeed, there it was. Hoseok had never been so happy to see his signature. Hoseok thought the messiness of it contrasted beautifully with her skin, just like the rest of the girl in front of him. ' _Beautifully out of place_ ' was the only way he was able to describe the girl that was currently stealing his breath away with her big, intense, brown eyes, soft colored clothes, and disarrayed hair making her look soft around the edges but sharp cut at the exact same time. This juxtaposition of a person, this girl that is so softly sharp, had made him fall so fast and so hard in a matter of moments the day before, and here he was falling all over again. There was no heat to their movements as there was between the other pair of soulmates not even ten feet from them, but their was a calmness to their body language as they embraced each other, as if they hadn't seen each other since childhood. No words were spoken, kisses exchanged, or anything other than soft breaths traded between them. With the girls pressed tightly into their soulmates' sides the four of them made their way to the elevator and up to the boy's rooms.  

 


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day before New Years Eve, the boys had been in the small town of Lakeside for three days, and the crowd of nine had met up at the girls apartment early that morning. However, Becca had to go into work from 11:30 AM until six that evening. All day the boys had mulled around in the apartment, but mostly they were all found sitting in the living room, six of them cuddled up on the L-shaped couch snuggly tucked into the corner, Jimin and Tabitha comfortably stuck together in the large armchair, which sat between the front door and one of the ends of the couch. They all watched the movie Tabitha had slipped in just thirty minutes before, enjoying the humorous tone set by the plot line, but some members of the group (Yoongi) were getting quite irritated my Hoseok's constant fidgeting.  

"Why do you keep twitching and moving around? Is something wrong, because I can't focus on the movie." The elder of the pair kept his voice low so as not to draw too much of the other member's attention.  

"I'm excited because Becca will be home soon, but I'm confused about something. Yoongi, tell me something. How long did it take you knowing Minho was your soul mate before the two of you kissed?" As he said this his eyes flicked over to Tabitha and Jimin who's lips were currently locked in a soft embrace. Yoongi followed his gaze before rolling his eyes and turning back to Hoseok.  

"Well, we almost kissed as soon as we knew. However," Yoongi smiled down at his lap, taking a moment to remember how wonderful their first meeting was. "Minho didn't want us to kiss right then because he wanted it to be special, something we both knew we wanted, not something that happened because we finally met our soulmates. Why, has Rebecca asked you to wait?" The pair paused in their conversation and watched as Jimin took Tabitha's hand and was led down the hallway to Tabitha's bedroom, leaving with the excuse of 'We're going to take a nap.' 

After a moment of everyone left in the room glancing at each other and giggling, Hoseok continued. "Yeah, but it's really hard to keep my promise not to. She said that she would check every morning when she woke up to see if she had met her soulmate," His eyes downturned and his brows knitted themselves together as he tried to convey the sadness _he_ felt for how _she_ had felt all those years, "and even though she kept up with that in her routine she had given up on finding her soulmate. She said that she just needed some time before we kissed so she could work herself out of the thoughts of never having a soulmate," His expression lightened as he remembered their conversation from the day before,  "and work herself into being, and I quote, 'enormously head-over-heels for a wildly sexy goofball she met not even a week ago.'" His smile was bright, but shy and this in turn made Yoongi's heart ache for his own soulmate.  

"So basically what she's saying is that she knows you're ready, but she just wants to get _herself_ ready so she can love you to the fullest." Hoseok had never thought about it quite that way, and after thanking Yoongi for the advice he hauled himself off of the couch and headed for his soulmates room at the end of the long hallway, pausing to giggle at Jimin and his soulmates barely contained moans, opening Rebecca's bedroom door and peeking inside for the first time. His already warm heart melted further as his eyes fell upon the soft yellows splashed against the light grey walls. He ran his fingers along the soft yellow fabric of her bed curtains and comforter as he looked at the framed paintings of sunflowers and yellow roses hung around the room. All the furniture was made up of dark cherry wood, the bed set against the back wall with a nightstand to the right and left of it. Against the left wall, in between the two windows stood a tall armoire which, when opened, Hoseok found tops of varying materials and colors neatly folded and resting on the shelves sorted by color, the drawers he assumed filled with pants. He closed the doors to the towering piece of furniture and surveyed the books his soulmate had stacked upon the single bookshelf resting against the wall, positioned just to the side of the door. On the other side of the room a door leading to what Hoseok could see was a bathroom sat to the left of and open doorway. Hoseok taking notice of the long small room, saw maybe a dozen dresses hanging on the left as soon as he entered and a sizable amount of shoes boxes resting below them but other than that the rest of the closet was completely empty. Being satisfied with his nosing about he made his way back to the bed and snuggled beneath the covers. Content with napping until Rebecca arrived he breathed in the scent of the younger girls detergent and the faint smell of coconut-almond that always accompanied her, quickly falling asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first wave of smut has arrived. Be warned.

(Just Earlier) 

 

Everyone was content to pass the time with a movie until Rebecca returned home and they could all eat dinner. Well, everyone except for Jimin and Tabitha that is. The pair had simply been unable to keep their hands (and mouths) off of each other, and even though they were sitting in front of the others (who were doing their very best to focus on the movie) they couldn't keep to themselves. The pair squished together was unaware of the eyes lingering on them as their lips met again and again in growing intensity. Eventually the pair excused themselves with the excuse to 'take a nap,' but after the door to Tabitha's room was shut they were doing nothing of the sort. The wood clicked into place and Jimin immediately advanced on the younger girl, one hand on her waist and the other intent on locking the door. For a moment Tabitha thought she might actually melt into the wood against her back when Jimin hoisted her up, legs wrapping daintily around his hips, and pressed even further against her. They each moaned into the other's mouth as he rocked his hips into hers, the pair giggling lightly when the separated and took a moment to breathe. They were back against each other immediately and Jimin fit his palms against the cheeks of her ass and fondled them for a moment before pushing off the door and carried his soulmate to the bed. Tabitha couldn't lie, when Jimin threw her on top of the bed instead of laying her down gently she suddenly wished to be held down and fucked so roughly she forgot her own name. From the look in the older boy's eyes she hoped he got the message. 

"You're okay with this, right?" His previous predatory look had lifted slightly to one of concern but the heat was still there. She was glad he wanted her full consent before doing anything but the ache between her legs was proving to be a really big problem. A crooked smile laid itself upon her face as she flopped back on the bed, a soft chuckle escaping her mouth.

"Yes, Jimin. I am  _so_ okay with this - I have actually never been more okay in my entire life, so can you please just hurry up and fuck me already? I've been on the pill for months so there is literally no more need to wait." She startled into an upright position as she felt a hand make harsh contact with her thigh. The look on Jimin's face was purely animalistic as he crawled over her and forcefully pulled her legs around his waist, hitching the breath of the dark headed girl below him. 

"Safeword?" His hands wandered up her shirt and found their way to her breasts, fanning over the mounds as a wicked smile wound its way onto his face. When she didn't answer fast enough for Jimin's liking she received another hard slap to a thigh that sent a shock of strange pleasure through her. "Answer me, love. I need to know before we start." She nodded hastily.

"Orchid." It unknown if she wanted to say anything after that for once the safeword reached his ear he pulled his hands  _up, up, up_ until her shirt was removed showing the long expanse of her lean stomach. He kissed her lips until they were sore from exertion, then trailing wet kisses down her jaw and further down to her navel making the girl shiver from the cold air hitting the wet parts of her skin and causing goosebumps to litter her body. Not satisfied with Tabitha's still (somewhat) calm composure he licked a thick stripe from the middle of her breasts to her neck, suddenly deciding her skin was too pure he began littering her neck and chest with dark marks. She squirmed desperately underneath him grinding her hips up into Jimin, the feeling of his erection motivating her to roll her hips more often. One trust was particularly sweet, causing Jimin to pausing in his art work and moan loudly against her chest. 

"You know, if you keep that up they'll hear us." Tabitha loved being sassy, and during sex was no exception. His laugh and smiling eyes momentarily shattered his dominant attitude.

"I'd say something corny like, 'let them hear us,'" he rolled his eyes and kissed Tabitha's nose, "But I want your moans all to myself." His words made her blush, but she smiled up at him and brought his lips back to hers. The incessant heat was back instantly and Jimin didn't hesitate to hook his fingers into the top of her pants. He slowly slid them off of the younger girl, savoring the milky white of her thighs, one slightly tinged red from his earlier slaps. He brought his lips to the spot and laid a chaste kiss upon it, a silent apology. He flung the piece of clothing  _somewhere_ in the room and went for her bra but a hand on the hem of his shirt stopped him in his tracks. "Hey," Tabitha's voice was soft but her eyes were teasing, "I'm feeling a little left out here." Jimin smiled and pulled back and stepped off the bed to make a show of taking his shirt and jeans off. 

"Like what you see?" He dropped his boxers and Tabitha almost fainted at the sight of his member, average size but thick, tan, and all hers. 

"Of course. There's a reason my brain called you 'sex on legs' until you told me your name." She laughed bright and unhindered as he stalked back over to her. He finally maneuvered her bra off and dove down to take one pink bud underneath the ministrations of his tongue. Tabitha had to bite down on her hand to keep from yelling out of pleasure. One of his hands made its way to the other breast, pinching and rubbing at the nub, while the other began to add friction to growing heat between Tabitha's legs. After a few more moments of savoring the taste of her soft bud he made his way down to her panties, nosing softly at the lace at the top. He slipped them off of her thin legs and took a few seconds to admire the view, his soulmate all spread out for him, flushed and waiting for his attention. He dipped his head down and bit roughly at one of her thighs, making Tabitha squeak softly as she fit her fingers into his hair. He spread her folds and brought his tongue flush against her warmth, and he smiled as she again began squirming and thrusting against him, pulling at his hair softly - He had to admit he liked this much better than their clothed rutting before. As he abused the small nub that caused her pleasure he slipped his middle finger into tight heat. Tabitha had less control over the moan that followed. It wasn't long before he added a second and, shortly after, third finger, thrusting lightly while his tongue continuously swirled against her. At one point he crooked his fingers lightly against a rough feeling thing inside of her and her back arched beautifully off the bed. Her breathing became more and more erratic, signalling to Jimin that she was close.

" _Please_ ," She whined after he hit that one spot again, "Please let me come."  He didn't want to deny her plea so he found the spot again and pushed roughly against it while speeding up his tongue. Tabitha came on his fingers and tongue with a gasp and a hard tug at his hair, her toes curling and back arching once more. Jimin pulled away and hovered himself above her as he watch her come down from her high. When she opened her eyes it was to Jimin licking his lips and looking like a dope in love. "Alright Jimin, are _you_ ready?"

He looked momentarily confused but he nodded nonetheless. She pushed herself up and moved him against the headboard of her bed. She situated herself in his lap as she wound her arms around his neck and reeled him in for a slow kiss. His hands massaged the bottom of her spine as she reached down and guided his member into her warmth. Slowly she sunk all the way down, the pair resting their foreheads together as they grasped at one another. After what seemed like a lifetime Tabitha lifted her hips until just the tip of his erection was still inside of her. She locked eyes with her soulmate and smirked before she slammed her hips down roughly, causing Jimin to moan wantonly, his head falling back against the wall. The pace she set was fast and as she came down his hips thrust up to meet her own, his hands on her waist likely to bruise from the strong grip he held. The room smelt and sounded like pure sex with the sound of skin slapping against skin and the smell of sweat.

The pair was not only physically in pleasure but the two soulmates could feel their souls bonding, the feeling overwhelming as they each began to feel the other's emotions melding into their own as if their bodies were no longer two separate beings but one. 

Jimin loved Tabitha taking charge but he felt as if it just wasn't enough. He quickly pushed her onto her back and began thrusting even faster and harder into her. The only thing keeping the pair moderately quiet was the fact that their lips were connected. Jimin reached with his hands to her own and the pair intertwined their fingers together as he roughly pounded into her. Tabitha was so very close, and when Jimin pulled back to throw one of her legs over his shoulder he hit  _that spot_ repeatedly and threw Tabitha into her second orgasm, squeezing tightly as the both of them called out each other's names. The pair was unconcerned with their level of noise at this point. Jimin continued to thrust roughly into her for he hadn't found his own release yet and the over stimulation caused Tabitha to whine with every bump of his hips to hers. This went on for several minutes as Jimin continued to fuck his soulmate into the mattress which in turn threw the poor girl into a third, and even fourth orgasm before Jimin finally came with a strained gasp as his seed filled her up and he slumped forward onto his soulmate.

He pulled out and the pair laid beside each other as they struggled to catch their breath. Jimin eventually dragged himself to the bathroom to grab a washcloth and returned to clean his love up. Once the both of them were clean they crawled underneath the covers and wrapped themselves around each other. Before the both of them were asleep Tabitha whispered across she centimeters between their faces, "If I can't walk later, you're carrying me everywhere Jimin.  _Every-fucking-where._ " Giggles filled the air as they both were pulled into a deep sleep. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Our lives may not have fit together, but oh, did your souls know how to dance."


End file.
